1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing tape for facilitating the use of sewing machines to provide for accurate top stitching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of sewing machines, even a skilled operator has difficulty in maintaining exact alignment and regularity when stitching. Heretofore various means for the alignment of the material being sewn have been utilized including pins, chalk marks, and the like, all of which are unsatisfactory. Pins cannot be used in connection with vinyls, suede, leather, and other fabrics which are damaged thereby. Chalk marks often leave difficult to clean spots on the fabric and in themselves are not wholly accurate.